Battle of the Killers
Battle of the Killers would be a fighting game where you have a selection of famous killers of movies, comics, literature, and creepypasta to pit against each other. Plot The game begins with a scene of Jason appearing to kill Michael Myers. He then walks away, but turns around, to find that his body is gone, and we hear Michael's theme song start to play, as Jason leaves, apparently plotting Michael's death. As he leaves, we see Michael sleeping in a sewer, as Freddy Krueger shows up. He stands over Michael, reaches over him with his claw, and the screen fades to black. We are then greeted with a title card saying "Jason Voorhes vs Michael Myers vs Freddy Krueger 2", all the names in the fonts that their original movie titles were in. You then have the option to select one of the three, and then select an opponent. The player is then put through a tutorial. When turning on the game after the tutorial has been taken, the "sequel" is skipped. After this, the player is free to imagine any plot they desire, for the player has a plot generator. Story Mode In addition to the intro, the game would come with a story mode. You could only play as one of the starting characters. First, the character you chose would meet the Puppetmaster. He would tell the player that he is setting up battles and trying to fight some "Ultimate Evil". First, you would be instructed to go out and kill some of it's pawns: Wolfman, Frankenstein, then dracula. Then, you would be instructed to go find and fight Jason. However, the Jason would turn out to be a Fake Jason. You would then go into the woods to find a base, but instead run into the Blair Witch. You would then go into a hotel for rest. Norman Bates is in the hotel. You would fight him. You would then become wanted, and retreat into the wide desert of Texas. Leatherface is there, and you fight him. When you're done with him, you try to take a train to get to another place that may be a base. However, Joker is holding up the train, and you fight him. Sabretooth would be working for him, and you would fight him directly after. Thinking another base is in Peru, you have the misfortune of being on the same plane as Count Olaf, currently in a failure induced breakdown. He would attemt to murder you, but you would kill him. Then, you learn that the base is, for sure, in space. You hitch a ride on a rocket, but Darth Sidius tries to interfere. On the rocket, Uber Jason would find you and you would battle to the death, and throw him out the spacelock. Then, you accidentally step into a cloning device, and fight yourself. Once you finish this, you make it to the base, where you fight The Master of All Evil. Then you win. Arcade Mode You fight 7 randomly selected opponent, then The Master of All Evil. Gameplay The game plays rather differently than most other games: it is made to look more like you're a character in a movie than in a game. It has a third person perspective, and it is mainly based around getting a slash through the opponents defense, and eventually breaking their armour/mask, to hit bare skin, which causes major damage. The major difference between this game and others is the "Sequel System"- when an opponent is killed, they can get back up, and regain all of their health. They could stay dead, thus "Closing the Series". Or, they could choose an option called "Vanish"- where the opponent looks away, and when he looks back, the body is gone. This then creates a "Sequel", which is sort of a rematch, except the losing player has the advantage of a sneak attack against the winner. A "Movie" could also end with a "Slaughter", a very violent kill, usually involving some kind of dismemberment, but can also be things such as electrocution, or dropping the opponent from a very high place, such as the top of a skyscraper. In order to do this, the player must first reduce his opponent to very little health, break the armour/mask, and be in a dominant position, and "Stage Slaughters" require you to grab the opponent over to the hazard, then press the "Slaughter Button". The game has a "Shop", where you can use money to buy new things, such as new stages, and new fighters. The best way to make money is to make plenty of sequels (as the sequels double in money bonuses from the first one, and so on) and use Stage Slaughters, as they give the most money. Plot Generator This allows players to select one of many variants of stories behind movies or have the game select a random plot. The plot impacts the game, I.E. having Freddy Krueger in a dream would make him more powerful, and weapons can be lost, so the Killer who is handicapped can only punch, kick, strangle, ect. The plot generator would include unlockable variants. Characters Available from start *Jason Voorhes (Friday the 13th) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Ghostface (Scream) *Victor Crowley (Hatchet) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Jigsaw (Saw) *Slenderman *Pennywise the Clown (It) *jeff the killer Unlockable Norman Bates (Psycho) Fake Jason (Friday the 13th 5-7) Uber Jason (Jason X) Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Frankenstein Dracula Wolfman Santa Tails Doll (Sonic R) Blair Witch (The Blair Witch Project) Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) Count Olaf (A Series of Unfortunate Events) The Joker (DC) Darth Sidius (Star Wars) Master of all Evil (Battle of the Killers) Bosses When the player meets certain conditions, they can fight a boss- a very large horror movie villain that couldn't be put in the game, as they would either be a game breaker, or it would be impossible. Beating the bosses gets lots of money, and also gets a trailer of that character's most critically acclaimed movie will become viewable. Jaws (Jaws) To fight Jaws, you must win 10 movies in a row, and the 10th must be fought in a sail boat. When the criteria is met, the PC suddenly stumble as the boat shakes. Then, Jaws will pop up and bite the side of the boat, attempting to devour the killer. In order to defeat him, you must knock down the mast while dodging Jaws (who tries jumping over the boat to get at you), which you must then grab, and then you have to stab it into Jaws' mouth, killing it. King Kong (King Kong) Here, 10 movies in a row must be won again, with the 10th one taking place on top of a skyscraper. King Kong will then come up, and attempt to crush the player. To beat it, you must slash at the hand King Kong is hanging on to the building with, until it falls. The Master of all Evil (Battle of the Killers) To get this, you must unlock everything, then there will be an option to buy a stage called "Dead Space"- a post-apoctolyptic barren wasteland. Winning 10 movies in a row, all here, finishing them with Slaughters (Stage Slaughters are not possible here) and using the weakest character, Santa. Then, Santa will be riding off, when a giant black hand appears out of the sand, and grabs Santa's Sleigh, crushing both it and Santa. Then, it will go to the character select screen and after you select a character, the only opponent you can choose is represented merely by a giant, blood red question mark, with the name simply being "Evil". Then, the only stage you can select is, again, represented by a blood red question mark, with the name of "Land of Death". In order to defeat it, you must dodge all of the minions of darkness he launches at you, and when you get to him, the slashes from his insanely powerful knife. When you beat him, you actually unlock him, unlike other bosses. Voice Cast: Frank Welker-Jaws, Werewolf, King Kong Christopher Cerf-Pennywise the Clown Jackie Earle Haley-Freddy Krueger Tyler Mane-Michael Myers Brad Dourif-Chucky Roger L. Jackson-Ghostface David Sobolov-Victor Crowley Robin Atkin Downes-Pinhead Steven Jay Blum-Jigsaw Vince Vaughn-Norman Bates Kane Hodder-Jason Voorhees, Fake Jason, Uber Jason, Leatherface Andrew Bryniarski-Dracula Peter Lurie-Sabertooth Jim Carrey-Count Olaf Samuel Witwer-Darth Sidius Jim Cummings-Santa Mark Hamill-The Joker Fred Tatasciore-Frankenstein, Blair Witch Tim Curry-Master of all Evil Vincent Price-Announcer 1 Maurice Dean Wint-Announcer 2 Alan Rickman-Shopkeeper Johnny Depp-Puppetmaster Flea of the Red Hot Chili Peppers-Santa's Elves Slaughters Explanation A slaughter is a super move where you kill your opponent instantly. List Jason Stabs opponent repeatedly in the stomach, then drops opponent, then impales head with knife. Freddy Krueger Rips Opponents face off and then holds it up like a trophy. Michael Myers Stabs opponent in the eyes. Chucky Climbs up opponent, and strangles them. Ghostface Throws phone at opponents chest then calls the phone, electrocuting them. Victor Crowley Chops opponents legs until they fall, then yells "TIMBER!" Pinhead Summons hooks and impales opponent. Jigsaw Lays bear trap, which opponent falls into. Leaves. Pennywise Bites opponent to death. Norman Bates Stabs opponent in a style similar to the 1st twist in Psycho. Fake Jason Same as real Jason. Uber Jason Shoots with laser machete. Leatherface Slices opponent apart with chainsaw. Frankenstein Strangles Dracula Sucks opponent's blood. Wolfman Slices opponent down, starts to feast on opponent. Blair Witch Nails doll into opponent. Sabretooth Rips opponent to shreds. Count Olaf Knocks opponent down, drops knife on head. The Joker Carves smile in opponents face. Darth Sidius Force Lightning. Santa Summons sleigh to run over opponent. Master of All Evil Uses telepathy to rip opponent apart, then impales every part on a knife, rips remaining flesh to shreds. Plot Generator Samples Setups Vengeance Hunger Madness Silence Stalking Saving Character Entrances From trash can From coffin Knocks on door Stalking reveal Airplane reveal Jump scare Category:Crossover Video games Category:Upcoming Category:Horror Category:Fighting video game Category:Video games Category:Crossovers